


when i'm up against the echo in the mirror

by imsodumbmister



Series: Danganronpa and Fanganronpa One-Shots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Heavy Angst, Identity Issues, If I Ever Portray Trauma Or Something Else Here Offensively Please Let Me Know And I'm Sorry, References to Depression, Sad, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodumbmister/pseuds/imsodumbmister
Summary: The room is empty, except for Kokichi and another figure, approaching from the shadows.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi (Mentioned)
Series: Danganronpa and Fanganronpa One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164926
Kudos: 12





	when i'm up against the echo in the mirror

The room is empty, except for Kokichi and another figure, approaching from the shadows. The figure moves slowly across the dark room, its body language suggesting nervousness. (Kokichi is nervous, too.) Finally, it comes close enough for Kokichi to see.

The figure is a short, skinny boy, very small all-around, with bruises all over and messy black hair and big, sad violet eyes. He looks like he wants to sink into the floor and disappear. (In fact, Kokichi knows the boy wants to sink into the floor and disappear. He is the boy.)

Kokichi laughs at him. He forces a laugh, a high-pitched noise from deep in his throat. The boy doesn’t look convinced. “Y-you don’t really think any of this is funny,” the boy says in a small, sad voice. (Kokichi’s real voice. He hasn’t used it in a while.) “And how would you know that, emo boy?”, Kokichi giggles, trying once more to deny the other boy’s claims, although they both know he’s right. 

“Y-you know, we really aren’t that good at lying after all.”, the other boy sighs softly. Kokichi opens his mouth to make some sarcastic comment, but the boy cuts him off. “N-no. I know exactly how we f-feel, Kokichi. We miss our p-parents. We don’t feel like we can trust anybody, not anymore. Not after our mom promised us she would always b-be there, and then she wasn’t. We see Shuichi as a b-big brother. We don’t want anyone to d-die. We just want to protect everyone. We h-hate ourselves. We feel useless.”

And for once, Kokichi doesn’t have a comeback. He nods. The Kokichi with the bruises and the messy black hair and the big, sad eyes starts to cry. So does the Kokichi with the long purple hair and the fake smile and the flashy clothes.


End file.
